


Call it Magic

by Geonn



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your options are limited, it's fun to push the envelope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it Magic

After Harry crawled off into the bedroom to lick his wounds, Murphy found it next to impossible to summon the strength to get up off his couch. It seemed like a reasonable enough to stay there until she was capable of getting to her couch. Luccio, who had helped them out on the most recent clusterfuck, seemed to have much the same idea and sat against the opposite side of the couch. She wore a bright red blouse cut low to accentuate her cleavage and a black skirt cut high on both sides to show off her thighs. Murphy felt a little drab in her dusty jeans and wrinkled dress shirt, but she was beyond caring about what she looked like.

Luccio held up her hands and was staring at the long slender fingers. "I forgot how much I missed it. Being young, I mean."

Murphy looked over at her. She knew that the young girl slumped next to her on the couch was really a centuries-old wizard, but it was easy to forget that sometimes. "Remembering the good old days?"

"Hm." Luccio's sigh was almost a laugh. "A battle like that used to put me out of commission for a week. Now I think I just need a good nap and I'll be ready to go."

"The resilience of youth." Murphy shifted on the couch and winced as a shot of pain went through her body. "I miss it already."

"You have a long way to go before you're considered old, Detective. You still get the benefits of a big fight like that."

Murphy scoffed. "What benefits would those be, exactly?"

"The rush." Luccio inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. "The adrenaline surge that follows cheating death. The heat in your veins reminding you that you survived. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

 _The urge that's caused me to fuck about eight random guys after I started hanging out with Dresden._ She cleared her throat. "Oh, yeah. I know what you mean."

"Shame that strapping young Warden didn't stick around... you and I could have shared him."

The hairs on the back of Murphy's neck stood up. She'd never had a threesome, although there were times when she came close. The very idea, and her current state of livid excitement leftover from surviving the most recent attack, was highly thrilling. She cleared her throat. "Well, Harry seemed pretty out of it. I bet we could go in there and get what we needed without ever waking him up." She thought about dragging his jeans down his slender hips, stroking him slowly to arousal while Luccio whispered in his ear that it was all a dream.

She licked her lips. Damn, that was doing things to her.

Murphy realized Luccio was staring at her. Rather than getting flustered and trying to hide her thoughts, Murphy returned the stare without compromising, without hesitation or flinching.

"Actually, we're overlooking the obvious. Why do we need to go anywhere? All that's required for what we need is right here on this couch."

Murphy swallowed the lump in her throat as Luccio slid closed to her. The center cushion of the couch was still between them, but it seemed like the barest sliver of boundaries. Murphy had kicked off her shoes, and her toes curled inside her socks at the other woman's proximity. She could smell her perfume; lilacs and lavender, maybe?

Luccio put her elbow on the back of the couch, rested her chin on the outstretched fingers, and smiled. "Take off your pants, Karrin."

Murphy's hands went to the button of her jeans, but she paused. "Are you making me do this? With... mental..."

Luccio grinned. "If it makes doing this easier, you're more than welcome to believe that."

"Good enough for me." Murphy unbuttoned her jeans and lifted her hips to push them down. She was wearing plain white underwear, which ended up bunched around her bare knees as she leaned back against the corner of the couch.

Luccio reached out with her free hand to casually undo the buttons of Murphy's blouse. Murphy reached out as well, not willing to be passive in this, and found the catches of Luccio's blouse. She undid the knot, and the two halves fell apart to reveal a partially see-through lacy black brassiere.

"I've done a lot of things since having my youth thrust back upon me." Luccio's words were whispered, her voice husky. "But this... the opportunity presents itself so rarely..." Her tongue flickered across her lips, a sensuous flicker before disappearing back into her mouth. "Will you touch yourself for me, Karrin?"

Murphy had to admit, using her first name was a definite turn-on. She lifted one leg onto the couch and turned to make sure Luccio had a good view before running her fingers over her thigh. She thought about sex with Kincaid, all the times they had left the battlefield and almost immediately began tearing off each other's clothes. One time Harry had still been in earshot, and Kincaid was forced to cover her mouth so they wouldn't be heard. She remembered taking those gorgeous, marble statue fingers into her mouth and sucking them as his cock throbbed inside of her.

She began to stroke herself with two fingers. She felt Luccio shift her weight and opened her eyes to see the captain of the Wardens was sitting with her back against the arm of the chair, her feet planted on the cushion between them, and her skirt pulled up to reveal underwear that matched her bra. She lightly touched herself through the cotton as she watched Murphy, licking her lips and urging Murphy on with a slight nod.

Murphy shifted into a slightly more comfortable position. She didn't think about being watched; she just did what came naturally to her. She brought her hand up to her mouth to lick the tips of two fingers, then put them back to work. Luccio shifted again, this time easing the flimsy lingerie down her legs and letting them drop into the territory between them. When she spread her legs again, Murphy stared at her light brown hair, the pink lips of her labia, and moaned.

"Since being put in this body," Luccio said, her voice light and breathless, "every sexual encounter has felt like voyeurism. Like I'm watching this young girl making love."

"Sure... I can see that..."

"I've always been an exhibitionist. Who knew I was also a voyeur?" She winked, and Murphy rested her head against the back of the couch. She put her other hand between her legs, using her wet fingers to circle her clit while she teased her entrance with the other hand. She moved in slow circles, gradually speeding up as she neared orgasm.

Luccio moved closed, and Murphy could hardly have stopped her even if she wanted to. She felt the other woman's lips on her throat and moaned, tilting her head so she'd have more room, and trembled as she felt the soft brush of Luccio's tongue against her flesh.

She turned toward Luccio, who lifted her head so that their lips met in a shocking, glorious kiss. Their tongues met, and Murphy ran her hand up. It brushed over her thigh, crossing over onto Luccio's leg before going higher. Luccio guided Murphy's hand the rest of the way to her center, gasping as she was touched. With her own hand now free, she reached for Murphy and took over. They stroked each other, their kiss growing more passionate as they inched toward orgasm. Luccio's fingers slipped inside of Murphy, and Murphy used her index finger to tease Luccio's clit to full arousal.

Luccio arched her back, her free hand dropping to Murphy's thigh and tightening in a death grip before slowly releasing her. Murphy bit back a smile; she was grateful not to be the first to finish. She lifted her hips against Luccio's hand, rocking her hips slowly until her clit rubbed just right against Luccio's palm. With a cry of release stifled by Luccio's lips and tongue, Murphy came. She nipped at Luccio's bottom lip and then dropped her head to Luccio's shoulder.

They were both panting, and sweat beaded on Murphy's upper lip and forehead.

"That was certainly interesting." Luccio's voice was almost a purr, and she used her fingertips to tease Murphy's hair in a petting gesture. "How was it for you?"

"Fan-damn-tastic." She sat up and looked into Luccio's amused eyes. "In fact, I think I've got my second wind. What do you say we get out of here and find someplace we won't be disturbed?"

"Mm, my thoughts exactly."

Luccio's body seemed to uncoil like a serpent, her breasts thrust forward. Murphy realized she couldn't wait to be naked with this woman, a fact that threw her for a loop. "Are you sure you're not using any magic on me?"

"Well, not yet. But if I may have your permission...?"

"Sure." Murphy braced herself for whatever was about to happen. Luccio put an arm around Murphy, pulled her close for a kiss, and the room seemed to fade around them both. When Murphy opened her eyes, they were in a huge dark room kneeling on a four-poster bed. Murphy smiled. "Handy." She cupped Luccio's face and kissed her as they fell to the mattress.

#

I stumbled into the bathroom and dug around until I found the aspirin hiding in the medicine cabinet. I don't know why I always seemed to put them back in odd places. If I was smart, I'd leave them on my nightstand next to the alarm clock. If I was smart, I probably wouldn't need them as much as I did now anyway.

Dry-swallowing the pills, I went into the living room. Murph and Luccio had left at some point during what I was calling my "power nap," and the house was empty. I spotted something on the couch and went to investigate. The lacy black panties sitting in the middle of my couch certainly weren't my style and, even if they were, I'd need to up them a size or risk a wedgie even my magic couldn't fix.

Murphy's jeans were pooled on the floor in front of the couch. I prodded them with my toe and determined that the white object sitting on top of the denim was indeed a pair of white panties.

I looked up and saw Mister sitting on top of the bookcase. "What did I miss?"

As usual, the cat was useless as a spy.


End file.
